Make Your Move
Make Your Move is a game played for three prizes--one small prize worth up to $99, one prize worth up to $999 and another prize worth up to $9,999. Gameplay *The contestant is shown a board containing a string of nine digits representing the prices of three prizes placed consecutively. Below the digits are three sliding color-coded markers (red, yellow and green) which represent the prizes. The red marker represents the two-digit prize, the yellow marker is the three-digit prize and the green marker is the four-digit prize. *The contestant must slide the three markers so that each is placed below the correct price for the corresponding prize. All nine digits must be used and each digit may be used only once, as the prices never overlap. If the contestant is correct, they win all three prizes. It's possible to be right about only one of the prizes, but in this situation the contestant does not win the one prize they were correct about. History *Make Your Move premiered on September 11, 1989 (#7331D). After December 13, 1989 (#7463D), Make Your Move was pulled from the pricing game rotation for the remainder of the 18th season for unknown reasons. When the game returned on October 12, 1990 (#7745D), the two-digit prize was replaced by a second three-digit prize, with one of the nine digits in the string being part of two prices. This revised format caused a great deal of confusion and was only used twice before returning to the original rules on October 29 (#7771D). *Make Your Move was occasionally played for 4-digit cars. The last ever car ever offered in this game was on January 5, 1996 (#9795D), which was also the second-to-last game to offer a 4-digit car on the show (the last ever time was on Freeze Frame, which was on January 24, 1996, #9823D). *Originally, for each guess of the prize, the colors would light up, and if the game is lost, the lights would turn off before showing the actual prices. This practice was stopped on April 22, 1994 (#9175D) because the audience often misinterpreted this as the reveal of the correct prices, rather than what the contestant had guessed. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 33. *Make Your Move was one of four "new" pricing games seen on the seventh taping session of Season 36, which was seen on November 26, 2007 (#4102K, aired out of order on November 5), December 3, 2007 (#4111K, aired out of order on November 12), December 14, 2007 (#4125K, aired out of order on November 2), January 9, 2008 (#4133K, aired out of order on January 7), January 17, 2008 (#4144K, aired out of order on January 14), and January 22, 2008 (#4152K, aired out of order on January 29). Foreign versions of Make Your Move *The game is played the same way as the U.S., often with minor differences. In Mexico, for example, sometimes there were two three-digit prizes (however, the board had ten numbers in this case to prevent similar incidents from the US version from ever happening). In France, the top prize had five digits instead of four (because of the French franc's exchange rate at the time). *On the Netherlands' Cash en Carlo and Spain's El Precio Justo, the studio lights are dimmed down to reveal the correct prices. *In Australia, (at least during Larry Emdur's runs), the board does not light up to reveal the correct prices. Instead, three models display the prices on yellow (for two-digit), red (for three-digit) and blue (for four-digit) placards. The only way to win nothing in the Australian version was to get no correct prices for all three prizes. Pictures Make Your Move 1.jpg|The start of the game. Make Your Move 2.jpg|This is how the contestant made her move. Make Your Move 3.jpg|THAT'S A MATCH! Makeyourmove.jpg|a custom drawing of Make Your Move that a fan drew tpir___make_your_move_9_11_1989_by_neilrocks87-d5eipqo.png Make.png Premiere Playing (September 11, 1989, #7331D) makeyourmovepremiere1.jpg makeyourmovepremiere2.jpg makeyourmovepremiere3.jpg makeyourmovepremiere4.jpg makeyourmovepremiere5.jpg makeyourmovepremiere6.jpg makeyourmovepremiere7.jpg makeyourmovepremiere8.jpg makeyourmovepremiere9.jpg|He is the first winner in this game! makeyourmovepremiere10.jpg Make Your Move for a Nissan Sentra (September 12, 1991, #8094D) makeyourmovenissansentra1.jpg makeyourmovenissansentra2.jpg makeyourmovenissansentra3.jpg makeyourmovenissansentra4.jpg makeyourmovenissansentra5.jpg makeyourmovenissansentra6.jpg|She wins it all! makeyourmovenissansentra7.jpg Make You Move for a Geo Metro (October 1, 1992, #8514D) makeyourmovegeometro1.jpg makeyourmovegeometro2.jpg makeyourmovegeometro3.jpg makeyourmovegeometro4.jpg makeyourmovegeometro5.jpg makeyourmovegeometro6.jpg makeyourmovegeometro7.jpg|Unfortunately, that was not the right combination. makeyourmovegeometro8.jpg makeyourmovegeometro9.jpg Make Your Move for a Honda Pilot Dune Buggy (February 2, 1993, #8682D) makeyourmovehondapilot1.jpg makeyourmovehondapilot2.jpg makeyourmovehondapilot3.jpg makeyourmovehondapilot4.jpg makeyourmovehondapilot5.jpg makeyourmovehondapilot6.jpg makeyourmovehondapilot7.jpg makeyourmovehondapilot8.jpg Make Your Move for a Truck (March 12, 1993, #8735D) makeyourmovetruck1.jpg makeyourmovetruck2.jpg makeyourmovetruck3.jpg makeyourmovetruck4.jpg makeyourmovetruck5.jpg makeyourmovetruck6.jpg makeyourmovetruck7.jpg|She wins it all! makeyourmovetruck8.jpg Final Playing with Bob Barker (June 7, 2007, #4024K) makeyourmove(6-7-2007)1.jpg makeyourmove(6-7-2007)2.jpg makeyourmove(6-7-2007)3.jpg makeyourmove(6-7-2007)4.jpg makeyourmove(6-7-2007)5.jpg makeyourmove(6-7-2007)6.jpg makeyourmove(6-7-2007)7.jpg Make Your Move for a TPiR Come on Down Book, a Carolinachair.com Swivel Rocker, and Carter Brothers, GTR250 Hybrid Go-Cart (December 17, 2007, #4161K) makeyourmovebookrockergokart1.jpg makeyourmovebookrockergokart2.jpg makeyourmovebookrockergokart3.jpg makeyourmovebookrockergokart4.jpg makeyourmovebookrockergokart5.jpg makeyourmovebookrockergokart6.jpg makeyourmovebookrockergokart7.jpg Make Your Move featuring a Decorative Car as a First Prize (December 10, 2008, #4543K) makeyourmove(12-10-2008)1.jpg makeyourmove(12-10-2008)2.jpg makeyourmove(12-10-2008)3.jpg makeyourmove(12-10-2008)4.jpg makeyourmove(12-10-2008)5.jpg makeyourmove(12-10-2008)6.jpg makeyourmove(12-10-2008)7.jpg makeyourmove(12-10-2008)8.jpg Make Your Move for an E-Z-Go ST Sport 2+2 Golf Cart (March 10, 2011, #5474K) makeyourmoveezgogolfcart1.jpg makeyourmoveezgogolfcart2.jpg makeyourmoveezgogolfcart3.jpg makeyourmoveezgogolfcart4.jpg makeyourmoveezgogolfcart5.jpg makeyourmoveezgogolfcart6.jpg makeyourmoveezgogolfcart7.jpg Santa Plays Make Your Move (December 20, 2016, #7732K) makeyourmovesanta1.jpg makeyourmovesanta2.jpg makeyourmovesanta3.jpg makeyourmovesanta4.jpg makeyourmovesanta5.jpg makeyourmovesanta6.jpg makeyourmovesanta7.jpg makeyourmovesanta8.jpg Martha Plays Make Your Move with Julie Bowen (February 20, 2017, #7821K, aired out of order on February 23) makeyourmovejuliebowen1.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen2.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen3.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen4.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen5.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen6.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen7.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen8.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen9.jpg makeyourmovejuliebowen10.jpg From February 5, 2018 (#8201K, aired out of order on January 15) makeyourmove (1-15-2018) 1.jpg makeyourmove (1-15-2018) 2.jpg makeyourmove (1-15-2018) 3.jpg makeyourmove2018.jpg makeyourmove (1-15-2018) 4.jpg makeyourmove (1-15-2018) 5.jpg|She has lost the game. makeyourmove (1-15-2018) 6.jpg|Drew was showing the contestant where she should have put the color-coded markers. Dream Car Make Your Move (February 21, 2019, #8634K, aired out of order on May 30) dreamcarmakeyourmove1.jpg dreamcarmakeyourmove2.jpg dreamcarmakeyourmove3.jpg dreamcarmakeyourmove4.jpg dreamcarmakeyourmove5.jpg dreamcarmakeyourmove6.jpg dreamcarmakeyourmove7.jpg dreamcarmakeyourmove8.jpg dreamcarmakeyourmove9.jpg Christopher's Heartbreaking Make Your Move Loss (April 24, 2019, #8723K, aired out of order on April 17) makeyourmovechristopher1.jpg makeyourmovechristopher2.jpg makeyourmovechristopher3.jpg makeyourmovechristopher4.jpg makeyourmovechristopher5.jpg makeyourmovechristopher6.jpg makeyourmovechristopher7.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:3-Prize Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:All or Nothing Category:The Player is in Command Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Think Cue Pricing Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Puzzle Pricing Games